falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
HalluciGen, Inc.
(interior) |footer = HalluciGen logo}} HalluciGen, Inc. is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout When the Sole Survivor first encounters the facility, a chemical leak causes all the NPCs to attack one another. Towards the end, there is a decontamination chamber that cures radiation poisoning. Due to collapsed floors, the building's layout can be confusing. The entryway's reception area appears to open onto the second floor. To access the third floor, the player character may need to walk into a wall painting blocking the doorway to the staircase, nudging it out of the way. Further, two inactive protectrons may block the way into the first room on the third floor, requiring their destruction. At some point, one can ascend into a corridor with several doors, which are opened by buttons. There are Gunners fighting behind each of them. Alternative to direct combat, the player can jump to the balcony with a staircase. This leads upstairs to a room, which will greet the player character with an announcement and invite them to test some "products." Pressing the various buttons in this room will emit poisonous gases to the rooms downstairs housing the Gunners. A terminal in this room reveals that the rooms below were actually used to demonstrate the products to VIPs, after which the rooms should be "cleared of test subjects, blood, fluids." Behind the building is an exterior room with a green Gun Shop sign, inside which is a power armor station, a chemistry station, and a weapons workbench. Notable loot Entrance area * Two Help wanted! notes – On the entrance reception desk. * Five drugged water cartons in the entrance room: one on the small table immediately to the right after entering the building from the main entrance; four more behind the reception desk. * Day Tripper in the toilet tank after passing through locker/shower room. * Tesla Science Magazine – Entrance level, northeast corner of the building, after ascending via a collapsed section of roofing. This is the room with the research terminal controlling a HalluciGen Suppressor prototype device. * Fusion core - In the room of the non-hostile female gunner, between two tables. * Note from Eric – On a desk beside the accounting terminal on the second level. Testing chambers * Two drugged water cartons in a locker room down the hallway from the room with two Gunners locked in. Basement * HalluciGen master password – Can be obtained from the mainframe access terminal, giving access to the lab access terminal, decontamination terminal, research terminal and the CEO's terminal. * Nine HalluciGen gas canisters – All located in the same room as the Gunner commander. One unit is needed for the miscellaneous quest Hazardous Material given by Fred Allen in Goodneighbor, and only appears if that quest is active. This room is reachable from the interior by a terminal with an expert lock. Alternatively, the room can be accessed directly from the Commonwealth through a back door, north of the building, with a master lock, bypassing most combat and chemical exposure. * 14 ruptured HalluciGen gas canisters – All located in the same room as the Gunner commander. * Stealth Boy – In an open safe in the same room as the Gunner commander. * HalluciGen mission brief and Gunner's note – On the Gunner commander. * Nuka-Cola Quantum – In the same room as the Gunner commander. * HalluciGen key – In a steamer trunk near the north exit to Esplanade; another copy is on the Gunner commander. Notes * A non-hostile female Gunner is in a locked room, as one makes their way through the building from the main entrance. She asks the player character to look through the window of her room, where they are able to talk to her. The chemical leak has almost driven her mad, and she tells the player character she can't remember anything. If they convince or threaten her to open the door, she will run to the entrance, screaming that she has to get out. She will then leave the building. * The special grenade, HalluciGen gas grenade, can only be made when a HalluciGen gas canister is in the player character's inventory, i.e. it will not appear as a crafting option if the canisters are placed in the workbench or workshop inventory. The canisters are regarded as "junk." * There are numerous canisters in the broken-out spaces near the basement-level exit. While crouching, the player character may jump on the control panel in front of the broken panel glass. From here, they can grab the ones out of reach. * A hazmat suit will protect the player character from the toxic gas in the contamination area. The player will flinch as if taking damage while wearing it but will not lose health. * Power armor and/or a gas mask will not protect the player character from the toxic gas in the contamination area. * The Gunner commander may take and use the Stealth Boy, which can make it a harder fight. * Once activated, the decontamination equipment remains on indefinitely, and can be used by the player character to purge radiation. * Companions will still complain about the smell even if they have a gas mask on (with the exception of robotic companions, such as Codsworth). * This area is visited during the Vault-Tec Workshop add-on quests to obtain a chemical formula needed for the experiments. * A non-hostile Gunner conscript is on the bottom floor, forward and to the left as one comes down the stairs. He appears to be injured, as he is holding his side and sitting against a wall. He also appears to be hallucinating from the chemical leak. * The effects of the gas seen in the game are similar to those of the real-life 3-quinuclidinyl benzilate gas, tested by the U.S. military. Appearances HalluciGen, Inc. appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery HalluciGen-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception Help Wanted Hallucigen.jpg|Help wanted! notes HalluciGen-ConferenceRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Conference room HalluciGen-Hallway-Fallout4.jpg|Hallway HalluciGen-Accounting-Fallout4.jpg|Accounting HalluciGen-CEO-Fallout4.jpg|CEO's office HalluciGen-Test-Fallout4.jpg|Test cells HalluciGen-ObservationRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Observation room HalluciGen-Decontamination-Fallout4.jpg|Decontamination arches HalluciGen-Lab-Fallout4.jpg|Lab HalluciGen-SuppressorTest-Fallout4.jpg|Suppressor test HalluciGen-Irradicator-Fallout4.jpg|Irradicator test HalluciGen-Dispersant-Fallout4.jpg|Dispersant test FO4_Tesla_Science_in_HalluciGen,_Inc.png|Tesla Science Magazine #7 Note_from_Eric.jpg|Note from Eric HalluciGen key.jpg|HalluciGen key in the steamer trunk HalluciGen_Gunner_commander.jpg|Gunner commander, just before he activates his Stealth Boy. Holds the HalluciGen key, Gunner's note and HalluciGen mission brief Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings de:HalluciGen, Inc. pl:HalluciGen, Inc. ru:Корпорация «ГаллюциГен» uk:Корпорація «ГаллюціГен» zh:幻露生公司(地點)